Higgs Village
(Higgs Village) (house #00) (house #101) (house #102) (house #103) (#103 basement) (house #104) (House #108) |footer = Top view }} Higgs Village is a location in Big MT in 2281. Background Higgs Village was where the Big MT executives in the Think Tank lived while they were still human. Each of the six houses is designated with a number, one for each executive. Layout House #00 ]] Upon entering, there is a securitron Mk I on the left with scrap metal and electronics found around it. Upstairs is another Securitron with additional scrap. The Recipes - Repair skill book can be found by turning right just before entering the room furthest to the left and then looking at the lower shelf on the computer equipment. In the left room, on top of a computer terminal is the Audio Sample - Giant Tarantula. On top of the house are two syringes of Med-X and one stimpak; the roof can be reached by jumping from the catwalk surrounding the village onto the roof. The house belonged to Dr. 0, as evidenced by the house number and a large number of broken robots strewn about. The same portrait of Mr. House seen at the House Resort is in the kitchen with knives stabbed through Mr. House's head, upper torso, and groin. House #101 To the left side of the building is a dead shrub with a Nuka-Cola Victory hidden under it. Directly behind the house against the white picket fence is a metal box with assorted items. Inside appears to be a party house with a bar to the right side of the entrance. Upstairs in the bathroom is a first aid box and two packs of Mentats on the shelf to the left. The middle room contains the Sink Project: Book Chute holodisk and Dr. Klein's glove on the shelf to the right of the door. Upon entering the bedroom is a wardrobe on the right with Dr. Klein's scrubs on it, as well as a picture that appears to be Tranquility Lane. In the bedroom there is another pack of Mentats and a bottle of wine. Due to the glove and the scrubs, the house is obviously owned by Dr. Klein. Strewn about the place are many wine bottles as well. House #102 Computer monitors and equipment litter the house. Recipes - Science skill book is located upstairs on the right upon entering the bedroom, along with packs of Mentats. Next to the desk, just outside of the bedroom, are two more packs of Mentats. There is an ice cold Nuka-Cola in the kitchen on the floor next to a bucket just to the right of the door. Behind the house are a wooden crate next to the picnic table and metal crates in the corner to the left with random loot inside. On the picnic table, there is another skeleton, and two bottles of beer. On the roof is a skeleton sitting on a chair with two beers, a "Big MT" metal crate and an (average) locked footlocker (accessible by jumping roof to roof from the entrance). The house is presumed to have been owned by Mobius, since he has a Mentat addiction, and there is a large amount inside. Another hint that the house was owned by Mobius is that the left monitor of the two located to the left upon entering the house is dirty and broken, while the right one is fresh and new, not unlike Mobius' own eye monitors. House #103 In the backyard is a rocket playset with a Nuka-Cola Quartz inside, as well as a dog house to the right of it for a dog named Gabe. With the Wild Wasteland trait, there is a tiny deathclaw named Stripe here. To the right, behind the house is a skeleton with two packs of Mentats lying next to it. On the left side, several broc flowers can be found. Inside there is a multitude of empty birdcages. Upstairs in the bedroom on the floor is a knife stuck into a piece of paper with "Dad" written on it. On the perch in the green cage on the desk is a key for Borous' basement. Recipes - Medicine skill book can also be found on the desk. Downstairs towards the kitchen is the basement door with a lock on it (very hard). In front of the basement door, lying on the floor is a pack of Mentats. Upon entering after picking the lock (or using the key) and heading down is a gruesome sight. It appears that Dr. Borous liked to dissect animals and stab things into the faces and bodies of teddy bears. Inside one of the locked cages is a teddy bear with butter knives stuck into it. On the shelf in the back is a Ripper. House #104 Upstairs, teddy bears sit in for spectators in the sexually charged, fashion-centric house, complete with broken mirrors, mannequins, and cameras. The hallway is transformed into a runway stage with teddy bears as the audience. The bedroom features a similar theme, with more standing mirrors, a canopy bed with three floor-to-ceiling poles and a variety of costumes. In the hall, on top of the radio, there is the Speech skill book holotape. In the bedroom, there are lots of pre-War clothes including sexy sleepwear. Downstairs in the kitchen are seven bottles of wine. Behind the house are stairs to a catwalk. On the catwalk, there are multiple containers to search through. There is also a duffle bag on the roof wedged against the tree containing a number of chems and alcohol. Due to her obsession with teddy bears and human anatomy, this house is likely to have belonged to Dr. Dala. House # 108 The kitchen has an amusing sight of eight coffee mugs and plates precisely lined up in what appears to be the work of obsessive compulsion. Upstairs in the office, there is the Sink Project: Jukebox holodisk on top of some paperwork on the desk, which is needed for the All My Friends Have Off Switches quest. In the locked suitcase (hard) under the bed are some pre-War money and an Audio Sample - Opera Singer holodisk on the night stand. Almost unique in all of the Mojave, there is what appears to be the sound of a pendulum clock ticking, suggesting the house might actually have a working clock, the other being inside the Goodsprings General Store. Outside on the right side of the house, there is xander root growing in a planter. There is also a wooden crate with a skeleton behind the house and a pack of Mentats. The house belongs to Dr. 8, as it was mentioned by him, and by Muggy in the ending. It is also suggested by the eight paintings and eight clocks on the walls. Furthermore, there are eight coffee mugs, along with eight dinner plates, in the kitchen. Central fountain The fountain is the center of Higgs Village. Initially, the fountain is inactive. It can be activated by starting the weather test inside X-17 meteorological station. There are several bottle caps in the fountain, along with a super stimpak. Notable loot * Nuka-Cola Victory - To the left of house #101 (facing the door) beneath a dead shrub. * Nuka-Cola Quartz - In the rocketship next to Gabe's dog house. * Many of the houses contain large numbers of ruined book variants suitable for use with the Book Chute, mostly in the short corridor leading to the dining area on the lower floor. House #00 * Audio Sample - Giant Tarantula - In the upstairs leftmost room on top of a terminal. * Recipes - Repair skill book - Upstairs in the corridor, opposite the large monitor hidden in the lower section of a machine next to the doorway. It may be unable to be seen without crouching. House #101 * Sink Project: Book Chute - On the computer desk upstairs. * Dr. Klein's glove - On the bottom of the shelf in the upstairs room with the computer. * Dr. Klein's scrubs - On top of the wardrobe on the right. House #102 * Recipes - Science skill book - To the right of the doorway into the bedroom on top of electrical equipment, near the hose. * Ice cold Nuka-Cola - Found in the kitchen near the entrance beside a bucket on the floor. * A large amount of Mentats - Found throughout the upper floor. House #103 * Borous' basement key - In the upstairs bedroom, in the birdcage. * Recipes - Medicine skill book - In the upstairs bedroom, on a shelf of the desk the birdcage is on. * Gabe's bowl - In the backyard, near the doghouse. House #104 * Recipes - Speech skill book - Top floor on the radio. House #108 * Sink Project: Jukebox - Upstairs in the bedroom on top of some paperwork on the desk. * Audio Sample - Opera Singer - In the master bedroom, on the nightstand. * A Hard locked suitcase containing 20 rolls of pre-War money - Under the bed upstairs. Notes * In Dr. 0's house (00), there is a poster for the Museum of Technology from Fallout 3 on the second floor in the room with the computers and monitors. * There is a big hangar door that can't be accessed. The entrance is on the catwalk next to it. * Jumping off of the catwalk on to the roofs will result in finding assorted loot. * The securitrons will disappear in house #00 upon entering it the second time. * The X-17 meteorological station contains a small replica of the village. * A scene in the trailer showed that an X-42 giant robo-scorpion may have originally been intended to be placed in the village. * It is sometimes possible to swim up the fountain after activating it at the X-17 meteorological station. It is also possible to temporarily "float" above ground whilst swimming away. * If the weather test is left on at the X-17 meteorological station, there will be water in the fountain, but it cannot be consumed. * There are a large number of pre-War books and damaged books here, used to create blank books. * Many coffee mugs can be found inside the houses, for Muggy to break down. * The queen-sized beds in houses #101 and #103 give the Well Rested benefit, while none of the other beds in Higgs Village do. * The outsides of the houses are classified as an outside location. Perks that require the player character to be outside, such as Solar Powered, will function here, as will the Big Mountain Transportalponder! * A teddy bear from Dr. Dala's house (104) can aid in completing Coming Out of Her Shell. * The village shows a strong resemblance to Tranquility Lane, both having a six number of houses enclosing a cul-de-sac and fountain, both being used in some kind of experiment/testing, as well as the layout of the interiors in each house being very similar. * Only Dr. Klein's house (101) and Dr. 0's house have bathrooms. * Despite being double windowed on the outside, inside there is only one window on either side of the door. * The numbers on the outside of Dr. 0's house were originally supposed to be #000, but apparently, one of the zeros fell off the door (indicated by the two white zeros and the one empty space). * Dr. 8's house (108) has a speaker above its front door, unlike any of the others. Appearances Higgs Village appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Behind the scenes The name is derived from the Peter Higgs. Peter Higgs is the theoretical physicist that originally proposed the existence of a field that would utilize weak symmetry in the fundamental forces to allow massive objects. As a side effect of this 'Higgs field', the particle many are familiar with, the Higgs-Boson, was theorized. As of 14 March 2013, CERN essentially confirmed the existence of the Higgs-Boson. Gallery Higgs Village.jpg|The village is located inside this hangar KleinsOffice.jpg|Sink Project: Book Chute KleinsScrubs.jpg|Dr. Klein's scrubs, on the wardrobe Higgs Village 101 int.jpg|Dr. Klein's bar, house #101 HiggsRoofSkeleton.png|Dr. Mobius' house roof #102 Higgs Village house 104 int.jpg|Dr. Dala's house #104 Project Jukebox Higgs V 108.jpg|Sink Project: Jukebox in house #108 Big Empty es:Higgs Village pl:Wieś Higgs ru:Посёлок Хиггса uk:Селище Хіггса